The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Syngonium plant, botanically known as Syngonium podophylum, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Glo-Go. The new Syngonium is a product of a mutation induction breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Altha, Fla. The objective of the program is to create new fast-growing Syngonium cultivars with compact and non-vining plant habit and attractive leaf coloration and pattern.
The new Syngonium originated by exposing unrooted cuttings of the Syngonium cultivar Robusta, not patented, to gamma-ray radiation from a Cobalt 60 source at the Florida Department of Agriculture and Consumer Services, Division of Plant Industry, in Gainesville, Fla., in the fall of 1993. Following the radiation treatment, the cuttings were rooted and plants grown in a controlled environment in Altha, Fla. The new Syngonium was discovered and selected after several selection cycles in September, 1994, by the Inventor as a single plant within this population. The selection of this plant was based on its plant habit, vigor, and attractive leaf coloration and pattern.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by tissue culture in Altha, Fla., has shown that the unique features of this new Syngonium plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.